Comatose
by shinigami714
Summary: "Kíli wasn't quite sure exactly what was different about him, but Fíli definitely seemed…off. He didn't know how to put it into words. No one else seemed to notice, and to be honest, they were just little things, small enough that perhaps it was nothing at all." Written for dianalunae who requested Scary Movies way back when for the Halloween Meme! (Modern AU)


AN: Written for dianalunae on tumblr who requested Scary Movies way back when for the Halloween Meme! I may write a part two, have not decided.

Pairing: Fili/Kili

Warnings: Angst, Scary Movies, Vampires, Dub-con?

Rating: M

**Comatose**

There was something strange going on with his brother.

Kíli wasn't quite sure exactly _what_ was different about him, but Fíli definitely seemed…off. He didn't know how to put it into words. No one else seemed to notice, and to be honest, they were just little things, small enough that perhaps it was nothing at all. It was in the way the blond moved, the tone of his voice, a hint of something new and mysterious in his eyes. He was edgier, harsher, and more intense. For perhaps the first time ever in his short life, Kíli felt unsure how to act around his brother, and maybe even a little bit frightened in his presence.

It was a warm summer eve, late in August, when he first noticed the change. Kíli woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of his stomach grumbling loudly. After struggling to fall back to sleep he groaned and rolled out of bed, the bones in his feet cracking as he took his first few steps towards the kitchen. Kíli shuffled across the hardwood floor until he reached the familiar form of the fridge, and then he opened it and stared blearily inside. His hands hung loosely in front of him, and he finally willed them to grab the carton of juice hanging just inside the door. As he turned, his eyes rose and widened, and he nearly dropped the carton to the floor in fright.

"Fíli!" Kíli shouted, fumbling the juice between his fingers. The fridge door slammed shut behind him, casting his brother's form into shadow, and Kíli reached up a hand to press it against his chest. His heart was pounding as he gaped into his brother's penetrating blue eyes. They were catching the barest amount of light from where the moon leaked in through the window and it made them glow in an eerie way.

"Holy crap, you scared the shit out of me," Kíli gasped, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Fíli was no more than five feet away from him, standing in the centre of the kitchen as still as a statue. The blond said nothing, and just stared back at him through unblinking eyes, until Kíli began to feel uneasy under the scrutiny. Was he sleepwalking or something? Kíli waved a hand in front of his brother's face, but the blond just continued to stare directly at him, though his eyebrows lowered slightly at the movement. At least there was a sign of life.

"Uh, okay, well…, see ya I guess," Kíli whispered as he let his hand lower, feeling incredibly awkward and like he was the butt of some sort of joke. Kíli swallowed nervously and inched around his brother, never breaking eye contact, and then he edged backwards up the stairs towards his room, the carton of juice clenched tightly between his fingers. It was bizarre the way Fíli turned, rotating as his brother slipped around him, and his eyes followed the brunet's movements all the way up the steps. Kíli reached blindly behind his body for the door knob, twisting it as his fingers made contact. He kicked his door open with one foot, and as he slid inside he noticed his brother's lips lifting in a wicked grin. For the first time perhaps ever, Kíli locked himself inside his room.

He was still spooked when he stepped downstairs the following morning. But as he peeked around the first floor of the house the brunet found his brother acting no different than normal. The blond was eating cereal in the rec room with his legs propped up on the sofa, and he tilted his head towards the brunet with his mouth stuffed full of Cheerios.

"'Morning," Fíli mumbled around the food, and he licked his lips in satisfaction before tilting his head slightly to the side. Kíli's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he clenched his fingers into the door frame. Surely the previous night had not been a dream. The carton of orange juice was on his bedside table when he woke up, and the door was still locked when he went to leave his room.

"G-good morning," the brunet stuttered before he left to get his own breakfast while scratching his head curiously.

Kíli did his best to shrug it off. It had been late at night, and he had been tired, surely Fíli was fine and his mind had altered things to appear different than they were. But as the days passed there were other things that bugged him. Fíli was always watching him, and always sneaking up on him, and Kíli felt at times as though he was being hunted. The blond was oddly silent, and Kíli never had any difficulty hearing him moving around before. On one particular occasion Kíli was certain his brother even leaned in close to…_sniff_ at him. The brunet twisted away from Fíli in a flash, backing into the kitchen cupboards painfully. He winced slightly and felt the hairs along his arms stand on end when his gaze met his brother's.

"What are you doing?" Kíli asked frantically, his eyebrows knitting together as he dug his nails into the countertop behind him. Fíli smirked and snickered before stepping close and leaning past him.

"Nothing, just getting a glass," the blond uttered lowly, and Kíli shivered when his brother's breath ghosted across his neck. He staggered slightly as Fíli's arm grazed his shoulder, and let out an embarrassing gasp the moment the blond's hand settled against his hip, his thick fingers sliding over the exposed skin between Kíli's shirt and pants. Fíli pulled away with scorching eyes, glass in hand, and Kíli swore he saw the other man running a tongue across his upper teeth. It took several minutes for the brunet to gather himself enough to release the counter, and he made his way up to his bedroom atop rickety legs. Kíli wasn't sure what the feeling in the pit of his stomach was. It felt as though he might throw up at any second, like there were little worms crawling about inside him, but it also felt…exhilarating. The brunet fell back onto his bed with a heavy thump, the hinges of the frame squeaking beneath his weight. His hands were trembling and he shook them out and took a long deep breath. Kíli's cheeks tingled, clearly flushed with colour, and he turned his face into a pillow with a frown. He needed to figure out what was going on, before he made a complete fool of himself.

Kíli tried asking the rest of his family if they noticed any kind of change, but everyone just looked at him like he was mad and waved the notion away. He started avoiding Fíli, running and hiding whenever his sibling was nearby. He took to locking his room whenever possible, and stayed curled up inside. It had been weeks since the two siblings spent more than a minute at a time together. It was difficult, on both of them. The two brothers were usually attached at the hip and not spending time with one another left a fairly large gaping space in both of their lives. Kíli knew he was hurting the blond terribly. He saw the worry and the pain hidden beneath his frosty eyes in the brief moments they spent together. And Fíli eventually stopped seeking him out, stopped looking at him altogether, which was even worse than the strange smiles and looks that had frightened Kíli off in the first place.

One evening after having a long and cool shower, Kíli walked casually downstairs to grab a bit of a snack. He rubbed at his wet hair with a towel and let it fall around his neck to catch any extra droplets, shaking out his long locks across his shoulders. He was wearing an old baggy t-shirt and some gym shorts, his bare feet leaving tiny puddles on the floor, and he tugged his arms around his body and rubbed at them to warm them up. He tried to be quiet as he walked down the steps, and then he stopped at the base of the staircase when his ears picked up some strange sounds. He could hear screaming and loud crashing coming from down the hall, and his mother was out, so that meant it had to be his brother. The brunet raised an eyebrow and inched down the hallway, peering inside the door to the rec room curiously.

Fíli sat on the couch, his legs strewn across the cushions, and he was shovelling popcorn into his face as he watched something on the TV. Kíli glanced towards the flashing screen and cringed as a woman was thrown to the ground and attacked viciously by a vampire. Blood spattered at the camera, and Kíli let out a shaky breath and pulled his eyes away from the film quickly. He hated horror films, they made him feel sick and uncomfortable, and with Halloween just around the corner, there was never anything else on at night. But Fíli had always loved them. Kíli fiddled with the doorknob and looked back towards the sofa, trying his best to phase out the shrieks. To his surprise, Fíli was watching him, his fingers hovering halfway between the bowl and his mouth, a single piece of popcorn held between them.

"Hey," the blond voiced, before tossing the puffy kernel into his mouth with a crunch.

"H-hey," Kíli stammered, and he ducked his head and tried to ignore the disgusting sound of monsters tearing people limb from limb.

"Want to watch with me? Lots of room," Fíli suggested, his head nodding to the TV as he sat up straight and tucked in his legs. His expression was visibly hopeful, and Kíli pushed some hair behind his ear unconsciously.

"I dunno…," the brunet began tentatively. He was still a bit on edge around the other man, but truthfully he missed him a lot. He wanted things to be like they used to, nights wasted away just talking or watching movies. Kíli felt the guilt eating away at his soul when Fíli's eyes lowered regretfully, and he struggled to come to a decision. He really wanted to stay. And Fíli didn't look any different, not really. Perhaps it was all just…inside his head. There was only one other thing holding him back.

"You know I hate vampires, can't we watch something else?" Kíli pleaded and he saw Fíli's eyes widen and lock on to him eagerly. And then his brother threw back his head and laughed heartily.

"C'mon Kee, it won't be so bad, promise," the blond encouraged, and he held out his hand as he grinned at his brother. There was still a strange glint in his eyes that Kíli couldn't ignore, but he seemed genuine enough, and the use of his nickname put the brunet at ease.

"I'll be right here if you get scared," Fíli urged and Kíli glanced at the screen one more time, gritting his teeth and turning his head away as the vampire bared its bloody fangs.

"Alright," Kíli eventually agreed, and he reached out to grab his brother's hand. Fíli's fingers tightened around his and the brunet gasped as he was yanked forcefully down onto the couch. His body bounced off the cushions and he looked up into his brother's smiling face with wide eyes. Kíli felt an ounce of fear, until Fíli tugged at his nose and tickled him playfully, sending him into a bout of giggling. Eventually the blond relented, and Kíli sat up and pulled a throw pillow to his chest in defense as he settled in to watch the film.

He finally felt relaxed around his brother again. It was just like before, just like it always used to be. Even the unsettling imagery on the television wasn't enough to make him feel uncomfortable. Kíli leaned into his brother's side and smiled faintly, though he quickly tugged his face below the pillow when some poor lad was tortured on screen. His heart rate quickened, and he buried his nose in the soft cushion, failing to notice that Fíli was staring at him again. The blond was completely engrossed with his brother, and he eyed a droplet of water as it rolled down the brunet's neck, leaving a long wet trail in its wake. Fíli's eyes flashed with desire, and he moved faster than light, and suddenly his mouth was on Kíli's neck as he nibbled gently on his brother's skin.

Kíli screamed, tossing the pillow from his hands as he flew across the sofa to the other side. His hand whipped up to his neck, touching the wet area left behind as he gaped at his brother in surprise.

"Did…did you just bite me?!" Kíli gasped, and his chest pounded rapidly while the vein in his neck pulsed beneath his hand. Fíli just stared at him with possessed eyes, and then he smiled and licked his lips.

"Fíli! What the hell?!" Kíli shouted in exasperation. Just when he was thinking everything was in his head his brother had to go and do something like that, and right as one of the vampires on screen leaned in for a kill too.

"My heart feels like it's gonna explode," Kíli admitted, and Fíli's eyes flickered down towards his chest and narrowed.

"Relax Kíli, I didn't even break the skin," Fíli teased, as though it wasn't a big deal at all, and then he looked back into the brunet's eyes with a playful smirk.

"Besides, it didn't feel that bad, right?" the blond asked, one of his eyebrows rising in question, and Kíli rubbed at his neck curiously. The skin still tingled beneath his fingers, and there was no sign of blood. Kíli blushed when he recalled the feeling of his brother's lips on his skin, and he raised his shoulder up bashfully, but managed to shake his head. It actually felt quite…good. Someone screamed on screen and Kíli recoiled from the disgusting gurgling sounds of death, turning to look into the back of the couch. Fíli frowned and leaned over his body, casting him in shadow and blocking his view of the TV entirely. The brunet looked up at his brother with unsure eyes, still feeling a bit wary. He was expecting some kind of joke, or for the blond to mock him about his fears, but instead his brother just asked him a question.

"Why are you so afraid of vampires anyway?" Fíli's voice was warm, and he gently brushed some of Kíli's wet hair away from the side of his face. The action calmed the younger of the two, and Kíli turned his body towards the blond shyly.

"I dunno," he muttered, looking off to the side, and Fíli's eyes watched his lips as they tightened in distress.

"I guess I just don't like the sight of blood," Kíli admitted, glancing up from beneath dark lashes. Fíli studied his face intently, and though Kíli saw that same strange new emotion in his brother's gaze, for some reason it no longer frightened him nearly as much. It did make his heart race, and his breathing quicken, and it made him feel unsure and cautious. But it definitely didn't scare him, not like watching the movie did.

"You know, there's more to vampires than just blood, I wouldn't trust the way these horror flicks portray them," Fíli suggested, and then he moved so his knees straddled Kíli, and confined him on the couch.

"What're you doing?" Kíli muttered, feeling his face get hotter the longer Fíli continued to look at him, and then the blond trailed a finger along the side of his cheek.

"They're supposed to be the sexiest creatures alive," Fíli's breath tickled his face and made his eyelashes flutter, and Kíli inhaled quickly when he felt a hand touch the back of his right thigh. He felt strangely aroused, and more than a little bit confused.

"Heard they can make someone feel…indescribable pleasure, even when they feed from them," Fíli stated, his voice low and guttural.

"It's not l-like they're real," Kíli gushed, his eyes wide and desperate, and he let out a high pitched squeak when the blond nudged his legs apart with a knee.

"Nothing to be afraid of then," his brother hissed, and then he bent low, his blond hair falling across Kíli's shoulders. His eyes were so blue, much more vibrant than Kíli had ever seen before, and filled with such intensity that it made the brunet forget to breathe. One of Fíli's thumbs caressed his lower lip and his body trembled as different colours from the movie illuminated his brother's face. There were reds, and blues, then white, and red again, and Kíli was captivated by the sight. He felt a strange haze wash over him, and suddenly every touch against his skin was like fire.

Fíli's head lowered until their noses brushed together, and Kíli shivered and let out a shaky breath. Then soft, cool lips pressed against him and Kíli was forced to breathe in through his nose. His heart skipped, and he closed his eyes, letting the tender touch linger against his skin. When Fíli pulled away, he tugged Kíli's lower lip gently before releasing it with a single wet sound. It was loud in Kíli's ears, much louder than the movie, and when his eyes opened the world around him was rocking gently like a boat.

"Fee?" Kíli breathed, his senses completely off kilter.

"You kissed me," he managed to stumble over the words as his brother looked down at him longingly. Fíli placed the palm of his hand against his cheek, and it stopped everything from moving long enough for Kíli to focus on his face.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, the other night," Fíli voiced sincerely. Kíli frowned and turned his head into the fingers against his skin, revelling in the cool temperature of his brother's hand.

"It's 'kay," he slurred, and honestly it was. Absolutely everything was okay. His head was lighter than a feather, and he felt like he was floating somewhere in the sky.

"I've been fighting with something," the blond explained, his lips brushing against one of Kíli's sensitive ears. The brunet was pretty sure he moaned.

"I've wanted to do this for a while now, and that night…the urge only got stronger," Fíli's voice droned in his mind and he didn't entirely understand. He felt drunk. Had he had a drink? Had he had that many?

"I want to have you," Fíli admitted, and he gripped the brunet's jaw tightly in his hand, forcing their eyes to meet. Kíli blinked at him, and he struggled to make sense of his brother's features. All he could make out were two glowing blue orbs, and he latched on to them for as long as he could.

"You know I would never hurt you, right?" Fíli asked him, and Kíli frowned and nodded, his head throbbing at the movement. Of course Fíli wouldn't hurt him. Fíli was his brother, his best friend. He was…he was…everything. The blond ran heavy fingers down his front, dragging through the folds of Kíli's t-shirt, and the brunet groaned and bucked at the touch, letting his head loll to the side. There was nothing grounding him any longer, and when something wet and textured dragged down his neck he let it consume him and fill his body with a burning need for more.

"Does it feel good?" the words echoed around him, and he quivered as kisses peppered across his collar bone. His shirt fell low over one shoulder, exposing more of his skin, and cold air blew across the junction at his neck.

"Y-yeah," Kíli panted between heavy breaths. He parted his legs, and squirmed beneath a heavy pressure as his mind battled against some unseen force. He felt drugged, hazy, and he glanced towards the film still playing nearby. Was he watching something? His eyes narrowed in recognition, and he saw a flash of light before Fíli pulled his face back towards him heatedly.

"Don't pay attention to that," Fíli ordered, and the brunet moaned apologetically and caved beneath his steely gaze.

"You're the one who put it on," he argued weakly, and then he was gone again as his lips were claimed by another set. There was a tongue rubbing along his teeth and he flinched as his lower lip was pierced and sucked at languidly. Kíli's groin pressed uncomfortably against his shorts, and he keened as fingers slid up beneath the thin fabric and caressed the inside of his legs.

"May I Kíli?" Fíli implored him, and all Kíli could do was shake his head in wonder.

"May I have you?" the blond pressed, those fingers reaching the creases at the height of his legs, sending chills through the length of Kíli's body. He nodded frantically and begged, pleaded his brother for more, whatever he was willing to give. Kíli heard a loud heady growl, and suddenly there were fingers everywhere, across his body, against his skin. They set him ablaze, and tickled his senses leaving lingering trails of arousal in their wake. Fíli's lips sucked lightly at his skin and his hands roamed beneath his shirt, pushing it high up so that his belly was bared. He was sweating and shivering as dextrous hands took hold of his shorts and slid them down over his feet. Just seconds later his legs were spread wide apart, and then fingers were prodding against him, inside him, burning him from within. He moaned and arched his back, taking whatever was offered greedily. He needed more!

Kíli's mind was all over the place, dominated by so much pleasure that his brain latched onto nothing, jumping from thought to thought as his eyes gazed sightlessly above. There was something nagging at him, just at the edge of consciousness. He knew his brother was making him feel so strange, so wonderful, so incredibly _good_. He knew he shouldn't…no, no he definitely should, yes, oh god yes. Kíli bucked against the body atop his own and he begged and pleaded for everything his brother could give him. He didn't care if it was wrong, he didn't care about anything except letting go. Hands softer than silk caressed his hips, and then he was thrusting up against the blond's firm body, grabbing his cool back, running his nails across the muscles working furiously to hold them together.

The blond was whispering in his ear, but he couldn't make out a single word, and then there was a solid pressure between his legs. Kíli gave in to it, succumbed, and let the wide girth inside his body, and he threw back his head and scrambled wildly to grip his brother's hair. Fíli thrust inside him steadily and sucked intently at the edge of his hairline, just beneath his ear. A tongue flitted across Kíli's skin, making his spine tingle with excitement, and he tightened his legs around the body devouring his and spread out his toes with each heavy movement. When the fangs slipped into his neck he was too far gone to even realize it, and he let out a long high pitched whine that was lost amongst the screaming of the film.


End file.
